This invention relates to a unique mounting for conserving space in the vicinity of electrically driven vehicle wheels.
In the prior art, mass transit vehicles such as buses or trollies typically include seats mounted at each lateral side of the vehicle. An aisle is defined between the seats. Typically, these vehicles have been driven by electric motors, or internal combustion engines, mounted at the vehicle center. Transmissions extend from the drive sources to the driven wheels. In the prior art, there are relatively large motor, transmission, or axle elements directly below the center of the vehicle. The aisle is typically in the center of the vehicle and normally goes over the axle, thus requiring the floor of the aisle to be relatively high. In at least one bus, the floor rises over the axle by steps. It is undesirable to have passengers climb the steps to reach the aisle and seating areas. Thus, it would be desirable to lower the floor of the vehicle to reduce the number of steps required to reach the seating areas, and to improve handicap access and ease of passenger loading and unloading.
It has been proposed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/801,531, entitled "Low Floor Drive Unit Assembly for An Electrically Driven Vehicle" to utilize laterally spaced electric drive motors associated with each driven wheel. The motors are positioned adjacent each wheel, and arranged to drive the wheel through a bevel gear connection. The lateral distance between the motors does not receive transmission or motor elements. In this way, the aisle floor may be vertically lower.
It would be desirable to improve the concepts disclosed in the above-mentioned patent application, and to further conserve space.